


Sweet

by websandwhiskers



Series: The Unbroken-'verse (A Hellboy II AU) [7]
Category: Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websandwhiskers/pseuds/websandwhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the things that aren’t perfect that are magic.  Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

“This is unexpected – though most welcome,” Abe said, quickly climbing the steps out of his tank.  Nuala stood a pace or so back from the water, skirts held up, smiling a bit sheepishly. 

“I’m afraid I’m truant from a Council meeting,” she said.  “They’re still . . discussing . . the prospect of a tax on human goods.  Arguing.  No.  Arguing is really too kind a word for it.  Squabbling.  Bickering.”

“Like small children?” Abe suggested, retrieving a towel from the corner and making a perfunctory effort to dry himself before approaching her; if she was keeping her distance from the water, that meant she had only a little time before she had to return to her court, and in what she was already wearing.  No need to stir up talk by leaving water splotches on her gown. 

“Like small hens,” Nuala replied dryly.  “Or possibly something with even fewer brains.”  She reached out to clasp his hands as he approached, showing him a cacophonous jumble of irate voices and hands banging the Council table and chairs being pushed back, scraping on the floor.  “And you?  How is your investigation progressing?”

Abe shrugged, and threw together a haphazard mental slide show of the progress – or rather, lack of progress – of their present case.  He leaned down, a careful, dress-sparing distance between their bodies, to capture her lips. 

She was having none of that, closing the distance between them and mouth opening –

“Mmph!”  Nuala pulled back abruptly from the kiss – which might have been hurtful, if Abe hadn’t been doing exactly the same thing at exactly the same time.  He had the sudden impression of the most _awful_ taste. 

If the unfortunately comical expression of horror on Nuala’s face was any indication, she’d had roughly the same experience.  She looked as though she was trying hard to compose herself, but her mouth was simply not cooperating. 

“Oh,” Abraham blurted, cringing in sudden comprehension.  “Oh dear.  I’m sorry.” 

“ _What_ were you just eating?” Nuala asked, trying and failing for a tone of benign curiosity. 

“A few well-aged eggs,” Abe explained, wincing. 

“Well-aged?”

“I believe the humans refer to them as ‘rotten’,” he admitted.  “I _am_ sorry, I hadn’t thought – good lord, is _that_ how they taste to you?” 

“Yes,” Nuala replied, eyes going distant.  She licked her lips, very cautiously, mouth still fixed in half a grimace.  Abe could feel the ghostly flutter of her mind just brushing his, searching – like moth wings, and yet warm.  “Yes, absolutely terrible, so you can’t  . .”  The set of her lips relaxed a little, though her brow furrowed.  “ . . can’t possibly . . be tasting the same . . ” Her tongue retreated back into her mouth.  “And you’re not.  It’s completely different.”

“They’re really quite lovely,” Abe offered tentatively, running his own tongue over his teeth and trying to swallow unobtrusively; the ghastly aftertaste of her perception remained.  He hoped it wouldn’t come to mind next time he indulged; he really did enjoy his eggs.  “Sort of . . pungent, and complex.  Like strong cheese.” 

“I know,” Nuala responded, sounding utterly perplexed.  “You really do enjoy them.”

“If you’d like to try -”

“No, thank you,” she responded instantly.  Then her eyes focused on his face and her mind withdrew.  Her lips pursed momentarily in contemplation – and then she smiled. 

Abe tilted his head in question. 

“I was just considering other unique tastes,” Nuala said aloud, her thoughts still shrouded and her smile going positively wicked.  “I do believe I’m going to have to introduce you to candied nettles.”

“Candied . . nettles?” Abe asked, a bit doubtfully. 

“One of my favorite things,” Nuala nodded, still smiling that same mischievous smile.  “They require one to become accustomed to them - they’re rather . . sharp.  But so sweet.”    


End file.
